


You're Welcome

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham - Freeform, Fluff, Kit & Thomas are not exclusive, M/M, Richard Burbage/Moll - Freeform, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When Richard begs Will to leave their room for the night, he finds himself at Kit's room. Thomas isn't there which means there's a bed to sleep in, if Will wants. Kit promises to behave...





	You're Welcome

Will knocked on the door again and was about to leave when Kit finally opened it.

"Are you-" Will paused, did not say 'naked', because that seemed obvious, though he kept his gaze fixed on Kit's face. Asleep would be a foolish thing to say, and in the end he chose, "Busy?"

Kit leaned on the doorframe, hair tousled, eyes half-lidded with sleep. "Thomas isn't here if that's what you mean. You want to come in?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned, heading inside. Will followed, catching a flash of a bare behind as Kit threw himself back into the recently vacated bed. Kit and Thomas had been room-mates since college began and within four months they'd rearranged the room so the two single beds occupied the centre of the room, posing as a double. They weren't exclusive (it was complicated) but they were definitely lovers.

"Moll's with Richard," Will said, by way of explanation for turning up at this late hour. He hadn't expected Kit to be in bed however, being a night owl. "Richard begged me to be elsewhere. He gave me some money but it's barely enough for a drink and a burger and I didn't fancy sitting in MacDonalds half the night nursing one lukewarm coffee until dawn. I didn't think you'd be asleep yet."

"No matter. You can stay here as long as you need," Kit said, sprawled amongst the mass of pillows. Will's eye was drawn to the skull tattoo on his chest. "Thomas is at the library, working on an essay he needs to hand in tomorrow. He blames me for distracting him so much he didn't do it sooner. Can you imagine?"

Will nodded fervently. "Yes."

Kit laughed. He patted the covers with one hand, his rings, one gold and one silver, glinting in the lamplight. "He'll be out all night. I'll sleep on his side of the bed, perfectly acceptable behaviour for a lover, and you can take mine."

"That's nice of you," Will began hesitantly. "But, er, not necessary."

"You'd rather sit at the desk and watch me sleep?" Kit winked.

"No!" Will felt himself fighting to control a flush of embarrassment. He didn't think of himself as an innocent and his writing tended toward the bawdy, but somehow Kit managed to always make things more lewd than even he was comfortable with in reality.

"What if I promise to keep my hands to myself?"

"It's not just your hands I worry about," Will retorted.

Kit sighed dramatically. "Would it help if I put on some boxer shorts?"

"Yes!"

With another sigh Kit rolled back out of bed and wandered, utterly and unashamedly nude, over to the chest of drawers on the right side of the room, pulling open the top drawer. Will moved to the aforementioned desk, taking off his coat and draping it over the back of the wooden chair. He was wearing an old t-shirt and jogging bottoms he'd thrown on over the shorts he'd put on ready for bed before Moll turned up. After a moment's consideration he pulled off his boots and the jogging bottoms.

When he turned back around Kit was settled on Thomas's side of the bed, head pillowed on one hand, elbow digging into the mattress.

"Come on then," Kit urged gesturing to the empty bed with his free hand. "And turn the light off."

Will did as he was told, climbing into bed and fumbling for the switch. Darkness enveloped them. He lay down, fidgeting for a while before he was comfortable.

"Thank you," he said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Will lay awake for a while, wondering if Kit might test his boundaries. However Kit behaved himself and was asleep before Will finally closed his eyes.

In the morning however Will found himself being spooned by Kit, one delicate hand draped over Will's chest, one knee prodding at the back of Will's legs. He took a deep breath, wriggled free, dropped onto the floor with a louder thump than anticipated. Kit stirred, yawned.

"Sorry," Will said, hurrying to pull on his trousers. "I'll go get breakfast. You go back to sleep. It's early. Thanks again." He barely got his coat on as he reached the door.

"You're welcome," Kit mumbled, spreading himself out over both the beds, a tangle of blond hair fanning over the pillows. "Any time. That is any time Thomas isn't here. Be a bit crowded if he was."

Will rolled his eyes and, with relief, got the door open and exited the room. He didn't want to admit to himself that, for the half a second it took to remember where he was, and who he was sharing a bed with, he'd felt warm and loved, totally at peace.


End file.
